Unmei Hikari!
by preciousjewel101
Summary: Follow Unmei Hikari a new guild that is taking the land by surprise. A new evil and threat is rising and only Unmei HIkari and the other guilds can put a stop to it. Will they sucseed? If not... everything comes with a price. OC FORMS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 OC form

**This is a guild story! So I want OC's~ First starting off this guild is a _all girls_ guild... sorry about the boys that wanted to join... but it being only girls will probably contribute to the story... most likely. Okay I will need about 20 OC's I'm sorry but ur OC might not be the main characters there will be about 10 main characters like in the actual Fairy Tail there are other guild members but the main characters are Natsu, Lucy, etc.**

** Your OC will belong in a group YOU WILL NOT CHOSE THE GROUPS... srry abt tht im afraid i might get like 20 all in one group so i will chose the group for you. PLZ be original no badasses... maybe 4 but that's all! And i will not tell you the groups because it might influence your OC's personality. Now! on with the form!**

**Guild name: Unmei Hikari [yes it is japanese translated is destiny's light]**

**Name and last name:**

**Age: [range up to 10 to 18]**

**appearance:[eye color, hair,skin, body build,]**

**casual clothing:[at least 2]**

**Powers: [okay... be creative make up a special power but plz don't try making it mary-sue.. and at least some people should have normal powers. Like I said if you want make up a power!]**

**Family:[pets... anything?]**

**Past: [don't have it be sad or sappy I want some happy one's too!]**

**Personality:**

**weapon: [optional]**

**Crush?: [optional once again] Taken: Grey**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Anything else?:**

**Guild Mark: It is 3 swirls connected with a sun on top of it**

**Done! Before I post chapters I will post the OC's in one giant chapter so be on the lookout~ here is my OC to give you an example!**

**Guild name: Unmei Hikari [yes it is japanese translated is destiny's light]**

**Name and last name: Aira Scarlet **

**Age: [range up to 10 to 18] 17**

**appearance:[eye color, hair,skin, body build, and hair style] turquoise eyes, bright red hair she puts into low pigtail sometimes and usually a ponytail with 2 strands of loose hair in front of her ears she has long bangs that she keeps up, her skin is normal, and she has a normal body build**

**casual clothing:[at least 2] short-shorts with a layered tank top, skinny jeans with V-neck sweater**

**Powers: [okay... be creative make up a special power but plz don't try making it mary-sue.. and atleast some people should have normal powers. Like I said if you want make up a power and up to 2 powers!] she is a charmer: she can charm people with her voice, and a battle mage [i got this idea from another anime] : She transports into a mage with a wand.**

**Family:[pets... anything? can be a mythical monster] her sister is Erza and her parents are deceased, and has a pet Pheonix named Hinoko [it means sparks]**

**Past: [don't have it be sad or sappy I want some happy one's too!] She and Erza used to live together untill she got into a gigantic argument Aira left the house the next day and joined another guild. She made up with Erza but they still live separately. What annoys Erza is that Aira calls Siegrain Onii san since Aira used to look up to Siegrain but not anymore. She calls him that for fun now.**

**Personality: Calm [in most situations], brave, and funny, Confident in herself, and never lets anything get in her way if she must complete something, don't make her mad... it's your death wish**

**flaw: [MUST HAVE 1] trusts to easily**

**weapon: [optional] 2 daggers that slide from her sleeves**

**Crush?: [optional once again] Taken: Grey**

**Likes: The dark better than the light [ironic, huh?], the cold, going places, solving mysteries, rain and reading**

**Dislikes: Hates dolls, lizards, insects, school!, dancing, saying still, and blood**

**Anything else?: she is claustrophobic and she hates closed spaces**

**Guild Mark: It is 3 swirls connected with a sun on top of it: It is on her left arm on the top**

**That is an example. If I pick your OC then I will PM u. You can change anything at anytime... before the actual story chapters starts anyway... I will pick the OC's that are the most special and one of a kind; a original.I will tell you your group! And plz PM me your OC or review me the OC but I would prefer PM! R&R~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Onee-chan?

**Chapter 1~ I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...I WISH I DID THOUGH! I am still currently accepting OC's!**

No one's POV

3 girls walked across Magnolia town, their figures shrouded in darkness. The first girl had unique turquoise hair with warm chocolate-colored eyes her name was Amaya. The second figure had beautiful, snowy white hair that stood out in the night with a pair of dark eyes that seemed to be calculating your every move. Her name was Maeve

And the third seemed to be the oldest out of all of them she had pure, startling, silver eyes. She also had white hair but with a red highlight. Her name was Atera.

"Its no fair!...Aira Onee-chan and Mei Onee-chan get to go on a S class mission! What about us!?" Amaya grumbled

Atera rolled her eyes "we'll get our chance Amaya don't worry" she said patting her on the head

Maeve laughed her hair turning bright orange "I hope we get a S class mission too Atera Onee-chan" she said, her hair turning back to white

"It's alright! I'm sure we'll get one soon, we should be worrying about the regular missions _first_. We should be wondering about how Mei, and Aira are doing in the mountains hunting down that dragon... I hope there doing okay" she said

Aira's POV

Mei and I were fighting a dragon, it was purple colored and was giving us a hard time. I charmed it with my voice and then I transformed while Mei was fighting with 2 katanas in each hand, she was keeping the monster at bay while my attack got ready.

"Eye of the storm" I said as thunder hit the dragon while a storm I made was coming near it. Mei moved out of the way as the storm hit making the dragon vulnerable 2 daggers slipped into my hands and then I stabbed its eye while Mei stabbed its tail.

With a mighty roar the dragon fell,panting Mei and I high-fived and brought the dragon to the nearby villagers. They seemed _very _surprised that we could do it. I guess that they thought we were going to run away just because we were girls. I hated people underestimating our guild of girls. After collecting the hefty sum we headed for our home. Unmei Hikari.

At the guild... no one's POV

At Unmei Hikari was at its usual: fighting, drinking, and talking. It was loud and noisy untill someone came in she had waist-long black, silky, hair, with alluring magenta eyes.

"I-..." she stopped as if gathering her courage and then she spoke in a calm, confident way "I want to join Unmei Hikaru!" she said smiling. It was then quiet, and no one moved untill a women with blonde hair that glistened in the sun said

"I am Chihiro the guild master... may I ask why do you want to join this guild?, their are plenty other guilds out there" she said softly

The girl looked like she expected the question. "I did go to many other guilds... but they all thought I was weak because I was a _girl_, they didn't even see if I was strong they just told me to go to another guild." she said confidently "I know this is a guild only for girls. I want to get stronger and show those idiots!"

Chihiro seemed pleased with the girl's fine answer. "I think we should wait for the rest of the S-class mages first before we decide" she said chuckling softly.

"Who says we're not here?" Mei said jumping down from the roof with Aira.

"You guys are back!" Rose said smiling and winning smile a "what happened to the dragon? Did you get it?" she said

"Yeah! The dragons dead, I bet they'll never underestimate us now! You should have came with us Rose!" Aira whined "Why did you have to go on that other mission" She said beckoning to to the green-haired girl "Anyway! Any girl that can stand up and say to everyone in this guild 'I want to join' has my vote! she said

"...Of course! We'll show any men that we can actually fight!" Mei said exultingly

Everyone else agreed until Mei spoke up. "Where's Amaya, Atera, and Maeve?" she said gesturing to the empty table they usually sat in.

"Their still on their mission... they should be back about tomorrow! Anyway lets celebrate for our new guild member!" Chihiro said

Someone where...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" Amaya yelled

"... I believe we are in a cell of some kind, considering I can't use magic its a magic-nullifying cell" Maeve stated

"thanks for the obvious?" Amaya said while a man came to the door

"Enjoying your..._stay?_" he said while chuckling

"YOU BASTARD LET US OUT OF HERE!" Amaya said slamming her fists into the wall

"Not yet... you guys are the ransom" he said "and I'm not letting you guys go untill we get the money" he said grinning evilly while exiting

"The ransom?..." muttered Atera

Next day at Fairy Tail

"Man I'm BORED!" Natsu yelled fire dancing off his fingertips

"well if your bored lets do a job!" Grey retorted

"oh yeah!?" yelled Natsu "wanna go popsicle!?"

"you should be worried flame-brain!" Grey said

A chuckle was heard above them "If I were you, I'd save that fight for your friends that are kidnapped" Everyone quieted down immediately "their at a cave north of the mountains... I'll have you figure out where the mountains are... you better hurry your friends are waiting" and then he was gone.

"What does he mean!?" Lucy said "is anyone missing?"

"we have to go hurry! Our guild members are waiting" whined Natsu

"for once I agree with Natsu... for doing that to our guild members they'll pay" Grey said

"Grey-Sama~" Juvia said

"WAIT BRATS!" Markorav said "North of the mountains..." his eyes widened "You'll need back-up from Blue Pegasus... this mission will be difficult if it is what I'm thinking about, you will leave at 4:00 Grey, Ezra, Natsu, Lucy, Eve, Ren, and Hibiki will go on this mission"

Unmei Hikari same time

"Minna! I'm worried about Atera, Maeve, and Amaya!" Aira said "I'm going to find them"

"In that case I'll go too!" Rose said "It is kinda weird actually they _were _supposed to come back yesterday"

"I wanna go to!" Mei said playing with a tiny fox usually hidden in her hair

"okay! we'll leave at 5:00!" Aira said "I'm gonna go check on Hinoko"

At the cave

"Your friends are going to be here soon" a voice said "I hope Fairy Tail brats put up a a good fight"

"...What does you mean by F_airy Tail_?" Amaya said

"Your guild is going to rescue you, easy and simple" the voice said

"...the hell!? WE'RE UNMEI HIKARI NOT FAIRY TAIL! THAT PISSES ME OFF EVEN MORE! COME SHOW YOUR FACE!" yelled Amaya who was on a roll

the voice scoffed "yeah right... I bet this is a trick just so you can see our faces, look their here now" a crash indicated he was right "I'll be back!" he said in a singing tone

"what kind of a bastard-" "Amaya enough!" Atera said "All we can do is wait patiently"

"but I can't-" she cut off by seeing the look on Atera's face

At the cave Lucy's POV

"Man! This is a labyrinth!" Natsu complained at the cave we were in, while I was playing with my keys

"maybe if you were smart you could figure it out" A voice said "I'm too busy to handle you guys. GUARDS!"

"BASTARD DON'T BE A COWARD!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu enough, we're here to rescue our teammates" Ezra commanded while fighting 8 guards

Singing was heard from the other side and then a blast came from the wall as two teams faced each other.

"Onee-chan?"

The red-haired girl said she was with 2 other girls. The girl who called Ezra, Onee-chan had red hair tied up in a pony-tail with 2 loose pieces in front of their hair, the other girl had snowy-white hair that probably flowed to her waist if she didn't have it tied up, and the last girl had dark-green hair and dirty-brown eyes. In other words they were all beautiful.

"Get them!" A guard yelled ambushing us with about 70 guards

"honestly, honestly. kidnaping my guild members and then ambushing us... You're _really_ ticking me off" The red-haired girl said

_"Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge _  
_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak _  
_Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete _  
_Yagate hana wo sakasu yo" _**[Utada Hikaru owns this amazing song~ called Sakura drops!]**

She sang, it was like a calming melody, I was getting hypnotized by... there was a light and then she was kneeling on the ground in a kimono, with real flowers growing off them. The flowers were Sakura **[Kinda like the Kimono Ultear wears except this one is turquoise, the sleeves reach to her palms, and the Sakura are pale pink] **

"Winter Sakura" she said

"WOW how'd did you do that!?" Natsu said staring in awe.

She broke in a smile "secret" she said before attacking all the other guards. Fans slipped into her hands and she opened them air flew in every directions making the guards fly back. She threw the fan and it cut through the ceiling and rocks fell onto the guards.

More than 40 guards were out and the rest of the girls started attacking "Vine whip!" the girl with the green-hair said and a whip appeared and she pulled 7 guards in and then threw them back. I didn't want to be out of the battle

"Key to the maiden, I open thee!" **[sorry if I didn't say that correctly... I'm in a hurry]**

"May I be of help princess?" Virgo said

"yes, stop those men" I said while virgo dug a hole and trapped 10 ten men and then disappeared

I saw that the white-haired girl was fighting with 2 katanas and the red-haired girl was blowing anyone that came near her with a gusty, winter, breeze. Soon enough the guards were done and the girl transformed back into her clothes wiping her hands.

"Tell me where Amaya, Atera, and Maeve are _now"_ the red-haired girl said holding the guard up, while the 1 other girl laughed and the other one looked genuinely worried. The girl pulled out her fans

"In the cell down-stairs... please don't hurt me!" She laughed "I was never going to anyway!" she said smiling and then she turned to us

"Why are you here Onee-chan?"

"ONEE-CHAN!?" everyone yelled including me, we must have forgotten that during the battle

she laughed and then her eyes widened "I-.. I forgot to introduce myself and my friends, my name is Aira, and that's Mei she said gesturing to the girl with snowy-white hair, and that's Rose she said to the green-haired girl.

I'm Lucy, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Natsu, and Grey. I said

"Your Ezra's sister!? Can you verse me!?" Natsu said bouncing up and down

"Natsu! Calm down!" I yelled

"What are you doing here Aira?" Ezra said

Now its no one's POV

"I was gonna rescue my teammates, since they went on a mission and didn't come back, the villagers around here told of this place." Aira said

"Nice to meet you minna! and its nice to finally meet Aira's sister!" Mei said smiling

"Aira, Mei, and I will get Amaya, and the rest you can talk to your onee-chan" Rose said running to the cellar with Mei

"Okay! I'll meet you at the cellar when you're done or you guys can come up here!" Aira said.

"So what are you doing here Onee-chan?" Aira said

"we came to rescue our guild mates" Natsu said "but in the end they were yours..."

"ahhh gomen" Aira said.

"Can you verse me!" Natsu said exciting

"...are you sure? I won't go easy on you" Aira said

Natsu pounded his fists "just how I like it"

Amaya came running in "FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY OUT OF THAT DAMN CAGE!" she yelled

"..-A...-Amaya..." Aira said while hugging everyone else

"I'm glad you guys are safe, but now I'm going to verse Natsu" she said while standing up and in a flash she was wearing a kimono. This time it was bright purple, and the flowers were midnight blue

"lets sta-" Aira began to say

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A guard said coming in Aira groaned.

"Don't you guys learn your lessons?" Mei said

Aira unraveled her fans and a gasp went up through the guards "1 of the 7 weapons of heaven and hell..." they muttered between themselves

"Finally someone that knows what this weapon can do" Aira said while the guards started to run

"seriously... cowards" Aira said rolling her eyes

"Aira, we have something we need to tell you" Rose said

"yeah?" she said

"Dragons have been reappearing everywhere... but, they're destroying everything, dragons are usually peaceful, I don't know what we did but... its being a _big_ problem" Rose finished

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled

**Done~ I'm soo tired and I rushed this a little-sorry ^^; anyway 2 important things in this story will be about the dragons, and the 7 weapons of heaven, and hell. Read and review, if you have any questions feel free to ask! ^^ 4 MORE OC'S NEEDED! Longest chapter I have _ever _written~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3 The weapon of invincibility!

**Another chapter~ Hope you enjoy read and review! Thanks. I do not own fairy tail!**

At the cave no one's POV

"WHAT!? Dragons? When, Where!?" Natsu yelled

"calm down!" Mei said "We'll tell you!... Dra-"

"KAWAII!" Maeve said running towards Happy, she picked him and started twirling him around "kawaii, kawaii, kawaii~" she said her mood completely different from what it was 5 seconds ago.

"Maeve..." Amaya said sweatdropping

"...anyway dragons for some unknown reasons are coming out of hiding and getting more _violent_... they are attacking more frequently, we don't know why though" Mei finished

"We also thought they went eventually all died out... because this is one of the first dragons seen in about 5 years" Aira piped in

"It's kinda weird though, you guys said dragons are peaceful creatures.. right? S-" Hibiki started

"OF COURSE THEIR PEACEFUL! ESPECIALLY IGNEEL!" Natsu argued

"of course they are, but what I was getting to was that... don't you think somethings wrong with the dragons? Like their... I don't know... being controlled?" Hibiki said

Aira, Mei, and Rose shared a look. "Nah! Can't be _that?_...can it?" Aira said

"What!? What's _'that'" _Natsu yelled

"A SECRET!" Mei, Rose, and Aira yelled

"Just leave it be fire-brains" Grey commented "Anyway... what's the 7 weapons of Heaven and Hell?" he said

Aira smirked "the 7 weapons of Heaven and Hell are the most powerful known weapons in the magic world, it is said that the strongest wizard and the spirit king created these weapons with all their power

1. Victory sword / A sword that never will allow it's owner loss and defeat [LOL this is from the book 13 treasures!]

2. Healing dagger / A that will heal anyone with the blood that drips from it [once again 13 treasures]

3. Sakura Fans / 2 fans that will never miss its target, it will absorb attacks, and will never break

4. Angel's ring / A ring that is known to grant you the great power of an angel

5. Skaia / A jewel that will add tremendous power to anything [yourself, magic, weapons...etc] pronounced Sky-A like an A in apple

6. Celestial key / A key that will allow you to summon anything/one from a different dimension

7. Staff of magic/ A wand that will give you unlimited magic power

Those are the 7 weapons of Heaven and Hell, they aren't perfect though, all of them have a weakness" Aira finished

"How did you get the fans in the first place?" Eve asked

Aira, and Mei shared a grim look "... lets just say it involved a life..." Mei said eyes downcast

"Minna, we should be going now, Malone-chan will probably have a fit once she see's our dirty clothes like she says 'A lady must'nt get her clothes dirty!'" Rose said softly interrupting the sad moment

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Amaya said cheerfully. Maeve putting down Happy turned back normal and with Atera she nodded a good-bye.

The cave started rumbling and rocks began to fall "everyone quickly get out!" Lucy yelled over the falling rocks

When they all arrived outside they said their farewells and eventually went to their respective guilds, little did they know hiding was a man "... I'll get it... I swear... I'll get the 7 weapons of Heaven and Hell and I will control all the dragons".

At the guild Fairy Tail

When Natsu and the rest arrived, everyone immediately asked where the hostages were Nastsu laughed and told everyone that it was a mix-up. The hostages were actually from Unmei Hikari and everyone laughed it off. Natsu told Makarov about the dragons

"Hibiki made up a stupid theory about dragons being controlled, as if!" Natsu said

" WHAT!? It...it can't be..." Makarov said " I will investigate no more questions! Now leave".

At the guild Unmei Hikari

Everyone was happy to know Amaya, Atera, and Maeve were safe from harm and Rose was correct Malone actually did throw a fit after looking at their ruined clothes. After reporting the news to their master they went to celebrate along with the rest of the guild. At last they all went to sleep except for 3 girls wide-awake.

"What do you think are wrong with the dragons?... They are peaceful and a I don't think we did anything to provoke them" Rose started

"The only way to control dragons are if someone gets all the 7 weapons of Heaven and Hell and transforms it into the weapon of invincibility... they'd be after you Aira because you have the fans..." Mei said

"Don't worry about me!" Aira said "still... the chances of someone doing that is... unlikely"

3 people were standing outside the door trying to listen in the conversation more Amaya, Maeve, and Atera.

Next morning

"Rose, Atera, Maeve, Aira, Mei, Amaya, Malone, and Rei. There has been a major robbery at a museum, the attackers are highly skilled magicians please go take them down" Chihiro said

"Which museum is it?" Malone chimed

"The Buki Meusem of Magic" Chihiro said

Aira, and Mei's eye's widened. The victory sword was held there in a tight security space...in other words... it was vulnerable.

"Lets go! Quickly!" Aira and Mei said at the same time running

The museum...

Alarms were going off everywhere. Police officers were holding the people out, Aira immediately rushed to where they were keeping the sword. Luckily it was unharmed, and untouched

"everyone! Guard the sword" Rose said

Rei was holding a Kunai, Rose had her whip, Amaya used her ghost magic and currently had the control of water, Mei had 2 katanas, Atera had her black scythe and wasn't afraid to chop anyone with it, Aira had changed into Winter Sakura, while Maeve and Malone had light bursting out of their hands.

"Well, well, well aren't the twerps here" A voice said

Aira's eyebrow twitched she hated people like this

"Dark illusion" he said as every girl faced their nightmares, suddenly Maeve was thrown back into the wall, then Rei.

"Maeve! Rei! Are you alright!?" Atera yelled through the thick fog of smoke she was imagining about

"y-..yeah" Rei said standing up "but I'm not sure about Maeve! she's coughing badly"

Atera charged forward with her scythe and tried to cut the man up, but she was pushed back into the wall. Next Aira and Mei attacked Aira throwing her fans and Mei using her katanas to try damaging him.

"Really... you're going to have to try better to actually hit me" the voice taunted "kuroi smoke" smoke filled the lungs making every girl dropp their weapon and start coughing. The smoke only let up because Malone lit up the smoke with her magic.

The sword, and the man was gone... all that was left were 9 girls and a _very _broken room. At the guild all the girls were sad about their defeat while. After telling Chihiro about what had happened she bit her lip-a nervous habit.

"Girls I'm afraid your right... the thief is after the weapon of invincibility, I have called Makarov, Ooba, Bob, and even Jiemma **[in this version let's say SaberTooth is good not bad]** we will form an alliance and try taking down the thief. We fear that the thief will strike next at the Merrick Mansion. They have the Celestial Key according to rumor it was passed down from generations.

From FairyTail Natsu, Wendi, Ezra, Grey, and Lucy will be coming. From LamiaScale Lyon, Sherry, and Jura will be coming. From BluePegasus Hibiki, Ren, and Eve will be coming. And from SaberTooth Rouge, and Sting.

The ones coming from our guilds will be Mei, Aira, Amaya, Maeve, Rose, Rei, Atera, and Malone

Every March the 2nd they unveil it to public and have a ball... apparently the downside is that _anyone_ is allowed, so that will make it easy for the thief to infiltrate. As the truth dawned on them they gulped in fear

in a shaky voice Aira asked "D-...do... _we _need to go to the ball?"

"yes! and that is final, you will be needed to protect the key" Chihiro said.

Groans were heard everywhere "aww... why!?" complained Atera

"You leave tomorrow well I say" Chihiro said clapping her hands "get ready!"

At FairyTail

" A ball!?... Seriously!?" complained Natsu "I don't want to wear something stuffy again!"

"NO MORE COMMENTS BRATS!" Makarov yelled "I PROMISED CHIHIRO, BOB, OOBA, AND JIEMMA! Their all coming! and its tommorow so I suggest you get ready!"

At SaberTooth

"...A ball?" Rouge argued

"yes! Jiemma said "you will go to prevent the robbery with Sting"

"o-...okay..." Rouge said obviously annoyed

BluePegasus

"HIBIKI-SAMA~ TAKE ME WITH YOU!" girls screamed

"sorry" Hibiki said winking "this is a mission I must take with my team-mates".

"Is Sherry going to be there?" Ren asked Bob

"yes! I hope you 3 will do your best to prevent that thief from taking that artifact"

LamiaScale

"LOVE~" Sherry said "Ren's going to be there... love~" she said with a daydream in mind

"I... guess" Lyon shrugged.

"Good! I wish I could go with you I'd totally be the star of the show~" Ooba said dancing everyone else sweatdropped.

Back at Unmei Hikari

"I have promised Merrick's that one of you would do a show to 'distract' the thief while you guys set up some traps to capture the him. You will decide that at the ball so go to your rooms for now!" Chihiro said smiling

**Done~ I just wanted to finish that chapter quickly because that shows how everyone teamed up. If you have any questions feel free to ask~ ^^ I'll answer it in the next chapter! I need 1 more OC plz! Make it special not a copy of something else plz! I wouldn't mind a Dragon-slayer, or a God-slayer**

**People who have sent me a OC Plz fill this out and send it to me~ If you don't do it by the time I'm making the next chapter... I'm sorry I'll make up the dress for you.**

**Dress: [what kind]**

**Hair: [what style your hair is in]**

**makeup: [yes or no, if yes then tell where and what color]**

**shoes:**

**That's all! Sorry If I got your OC a little OOC ^^; I'll try my best let me get 'use' to your character!**


	4. Chapter 4 The very mad ball

**Another chapter~ Plz review and follow I do not own FairyTail!**

Normal POV

Amaya didn't want to go

"no" she said short, and simple.

"Why not? Come on! Just bear with us" Alouette said calmly for this was one of those times she _actually _wanted to talk

_"_nooo! Please? I'll stay here and do something else!" Amaya yelled.

Everyone shared a look, Aira rolled her eyes "well... if there is _no other_ way..." Alouette started

"gomen Amaya" Rose said softly and that was the last thing she heard untill Mei knocked her out.

"Well! That wasn't so hard! Was it?"

"If you count how mad she's gonna be then..." Rei said

"come on let's get ready for the ball" Aira said dully, for she hated it as much as Amaya had

50 min. later...

"So...hot,.. and... stuffy" Rei choked out.

"You're not the only one" Aira said coughing, and then she groaned "the perfume has gotten to my head"

"I will _definitely _second that notion, I have a headache from perfume_is that even possible!?" Mei said.

_"Come on!_ Is it really that bad?" Alouette said "look how quiet Maeve is! She's not even talking! Oh! We're gonna be late! Everyone hurry, we don't want to make a bad impression!"

"...first of all... didn't we put a spell on Maeve so she _couldn't _talk an-" Aira pointed out

Amaya was tied in a corner, put in her dress. Screaming out curses and profanity

"Amaya please..." Rose said worried for her _very _unhappy friend

"fine! I'll go with my own free will..._if _you let me hit that motherfu-"

"okay!" Mei said immediately growing a little tired with her friend's cursing, and relieved she wasn't going to wreck havoc as soon as they came back from the ball

"let's go minna. We don't want to keep the other guilds waiting at the ball" Rei said.

As they entered the ball, they found the other guilds were already there, a group of boys surrounded Alouette as soon as she walked in. As well as a group of girls surrounding Hibiki

Amaya was in a salmon-colored dress, her hair let down with curls, laces accommodated with it nicely, and wore sneakers even though Alouette had doubts about it. Rose had a pink rose-colored dress with a green vine as a belt, she had pink lipstick, eyeshawdow, eyeliner, black boots, and her hair was put in a beautiful braid that was done by the one and only-Alouette.

Maeve was _adorable_, like a life-sized doll. People whispered "kawaii..." while Maeve's hair turned pink, then white. She was wearing a tutu dress, with a black-laced bow, a silver locket. Even making her look more adorable was a little stuffed bunny she was holding on to, and a black pair of bunny-ears sealed with a magic circle was held on her head that Mei, Aira, and Alouette put on. She wore pink lip-gloss, blush, and ballerina flats.

Atera wore a black-strapless dress with a slit. There were patterns, she wore dark smokey eye-liner, pink lip-gloss, and wore gladiator sandals. Aloutte's dress shimmered when the light hit it, making it look like a thousand diamonds were imbedded in the dress. It was an emerald green ruffled corseted ball gown complemented with a sweet-heart neckline, a black laced bodice, and a black furred shoulder shawl. Her hair was put into gentle waves, with a rose, and a short veil draping the floor. Her eyes were applied with mixed shades of dark green and black. Her long eye lashes are curled up with mascara, with dark red blush on cheeks, and the same red tinted on lips. and wore Black lace D'orsay heels.

Rei had a floor-length, light blue, short-sleeved dress, with a purple, flower waist-line. Part of her hair on the left side of her head was tied up, and she wore no make-up. Mei wore a dress that flowed beautifully when she moved. It was a red, yellow, and orange it looked like fire. It was a strapless, short dress that came to her knees, with a black belt. She wore short heels.

Aira wore a corset,v-neck, chiffon dress that was sea-green. In her opinion it showed _way _too much It came a to her knees and there was some lace. She put on pale pink lipstick, and put on midnight blue flats. She had a diamond necklace that put everything together.

Everyone stared at the 8 beautiful girls entering the ball. Mei immediately saw the Celestial key in a glass case_probably sealed with magic. Lucy looked at the key wistfully, for a celestial mage like her getting the key would mean she would be the most powerfull celestial mage alive.

People began to dance, and talk there was laughter from couples everywhere. Everyone began to ask others to dance, while Rogue slyly asked Atera to dance. Sting asked Rose to a dance, and Loke appeared out of the celestial world to take a dance with Lucy.

Aira finished a dance with a noble gentlemen and sat down with a glass of punch. Soon Mei sat down with her, Hibiki made his way towards them escaping his 'fan' crowd.

"May I have a dance?" he said offering his arm to Aira who slightly rolled her eyes

"sorry I have to do something with Mei" she said back

"it's alright Aira you can go dance" she said batting her eyes innocently

"well... I..."

"that's no reason to not dance with me" he said already leading Aira to the dance-floor. She glared at Mei who shrugged back in return

The clock struck 11, and Aira rolled her eyes making her way up to the stage, while she ushered Amaya behind the stage. The guilds that were there looked at Aira curiously Aira groaned. How _she _was picked... she had no idea.

_Flashback~~~~~~~_

_"Aira, and Amaya should be the one's 'entertaining' the audience" Alouette said_

_"w...why us...?" Aira said _

_"because Amaya wants to get the bad-guy, so she will be in the curtains behind you, and if the bad-guy does something she can control him with her bone-magic, and because you're a charmer, you can put the audience in a trance while we set up a trap." Alouette said quickly_

_"what is the trap?" Amaya said _

_Alouette looked at everyone who shrugged back "...we'll think about it when the time comes..." she said _

_"that's so reassuring" Aira said sarcastically_

_Flashback end~~~~~~_

With Hibki's telepathy he had linked everyone's thoughts together _DON'T. ASK _she thought glaring at the guilds. Rose sweatdropped _you might want to listen to her..._

Aira sighed mentally _put the earwax I gave you in your ears now I'm gonna start singing_

_singing?_

_singing?_

_singing?_

_SHUT UP! _Aira yelled as everyone winced at the sound, once she had checked if everyone put earwax in she put on a fake smile

_Arehateta daichi ni Saite shimatta hana yo_  
_Doushite kimi ga sonna ni... ?_

_Oh flower that bloomed in the desolated wasteland  
Why are you so...?_

_comSono chiisana yubi no Atatakasa wa ai no FUREIMU_  
_Kaze ga fuku hodo Moeyou to yuragu no..._

_The warmth of your small fingers are a flame of love  
As much as the wind blows, that flame burns just as bright as it sways_

_Aoi no kyoumei Meguru inochi wa Hakanaki hikari_  
_(feel my heart)_  
_Haruka kimi no negaishi kiseki wo Kanaetai_

_A blue resonance. The lives that revolve are fleeting lights.  
(Feel my heart)  
For you, who is faraway, I want to grant the miracle you wish for._

_Soshite bokura wa uta ni kawaru Ikusen no hoshi no you ni_  
_Naite naite sakebu hodo ni Agaki yukeba ii_

_And so we will become a song, just like the millions of stars.  
It's all right to struggle and cry, cry so much that you scream._

As Aira sang she noticed he crowd swaying, and their eyes blank...except for one man dressed in a tuxido with a mask. _That one! The one wth the mask!_

_Tatoe namida ga asu no chizu wo Nurashite mienaku natte mo ____Niji wo miageru kanashiki KANARIA Mou tobeba iinda... _

_Even if our teardrops dampen the map of tomorrow and we can't see it anymore  
It's all right for the canary that gazes sadly at the rainbow to fly._

_Egao de mushiru tane Naze ka tooki ni fuwari_  
_Mi wo toshita koe Yasashiki..._

_The seed that picks smiles somehow flies faraway.  
The voice that passed by my ear was so kind..._

_Shoujo wa utakata e... Shounen wa tsui no hi wo..._  
_Futari no neiro Amari ni setsunakute_

_The girl turned into bubbles... The boy turned into the final flame...  
The sound of their voices are just too lonely._

_Tsugi no sekai de de-_

_The day that we meet in the next world, let-_

She aruptly stopped singing as the masked stranger threw a dagger to her face. Amaya quickly rushed out and blocked and shot a bullot to change its direction

"a-ariegato Amaya" Aira said. People started to snap out of their trance as gunshots filled the mansion, screams were everywhere as a sinister fog filled the room, one by one everyone started dropping

"everyone! Cover your mouth!" Mei shouted while Natsu yelled

"WHAT THE HELL!, COME OUT! FIGHT ME!"

All of a sudden 2 figures broke through the glass. The first one looked about 16 she had bright orange hair that seemed like it was real fire in a calm, gentle way. The kimono she wore perfectly showed her curves it had a phoenix, and a dragon stitched on. She wore traditional japanese sandals. A sword was strapped to her waist.

The second one looked about 13, black, silky hair went down to her waist in a straight line next to her stood a white elegant wolf snarling at the man. She wore a purple top, denim shorts, and some good old fashioned sneakers in her hand was a sea-blue staff almost as tall as her with intricate wave designs in thin strips of gold.

The girl with the kimono looked nervous...and shy, but surprisingly that all changed when she put her hand on her sword. Her eye color changed into gold, and the nervous aura disappeared and was replaced with a cocky one.

She smirked "so, what did we miss?"

**Done? Yay! Sorry for the late update...I was busy with all my other stories, GOMENAI! :( Anyway! That's 2 more OC's I tried to fit in there~~ The song is (obviously) by Nana Mizuki! I love her sooo much the song is called Canary of the Sky...did you see the lyrics!? Sooo sad, you should totally listen to her songs...**

**I will try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience! Please review, and follow if you have any ideas, or questions feel free to ask!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Maniac

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows!~ I really love them! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own FairyTail :(**

No one's POV

"My, my! More people who will participate in my game! As they say...the more the merrier! Come, come!" He said his eyes glazed with craziness.

The orange haired girl attacked swiftly using her sword, but the man appeared unscathed he laughed at her efforts as she got more frustrated.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Taken. Lightly." she gritted she raised her sword as a powerful aura surrounded her, her sword glowed a pale greyish color.

"Kanna! Wait!" The girl with the wolf said she was clearly worried, however Kanna didn't listen and attacked and this time it hit. The man flew back into one of the walls and then stood up and brushed himself off only to have flames appear in front of his face because of Natsu who was angry.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!, YOU SHOULD PLAY FAIRLY!" He yelled

"Is he alright?" Mei asked bluntly, and apparently that made him angrier

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE ATTACKED YOU WHEN YOU WERE JUST EXPLAINING THE RULES!?" He said.

"Fire dragon's Roar"

"Ice make lance"

"Heaven's Wheel"

"Sakurai fans"

With his hands raised he stopped all the attacks "I. Have. To. Punish. You. Now." he said, while trembling with anger. He raised his arms as an invisible barrier appeared in front of everyone except for the girls, Atera had re-equiped into her usual clothes

"lucky..." Amaya muttered

Natsu started cursing behind the wall, while Gray stared calmly at what was going to unfold next, Erza flew and tested how long and wide the barrier was and spoke with Hibiki on how to get out, and for some reason Sting looked a little worried...

"Don't worry! The barrier will come down...eventually" he turned to the ticked off girls. "Finally I get to speak with you guys! _Alone!_ All I wanted to speak to were Rei, and my _Canaria" _Aira winced at the name.

He said glaring at the guild members. Amaya and the rest of the girls were in a separate barrier, Only Rei, Aira, and Malone had avoided the barrier. Aira, and Malone immediately attacked, Malone raised both of her hands as light filled them. The man winced at the bright energy as Aira jumped and waved her fans and watched the man bat away the winds.

Apparently he chose that time to speak "you know...You never did finish that song...what was it? A caged bird?" Aira took a step back and looked down. "It reminds me...that...you will never be free no matter how much you try, isn't that the message?" Aira fell to her knees. "oh! _Canaria! _I missed your songs!" he said as he made her face him by pulling her hair.

"fuck you " she gritted out

"no need for language!" he sad making a pouty face

"Aira!" Rei shouted

"-and you!" he said playfully pointing to Rei "don't you want your...memories?" Rei's eyes narrowed "how do you know?" she said calmly "oh you wish~ You wish you knew your mother, and father...or your siblings...if any of your family members are still..._alive"_

"s-stop" Rei said clutching her head and wincing at the pain

"what would you say if I could give you the antidote...or tell you who did it?"

"I-..I do-"

"Rei. Do not listen to another word this man tells you. If my predictions are right then he is merely playing with you" Malone said coolly

"AWWW. You ruined my fun! Why do people _always. Ruin. My. Fun!?" _he said his hands twitching

Malone stayed calm as if she saw crazed-physcopaths-having-fun-with-some-of-the-mos t-powerful-guilds-in Fiore everyday. He raised his hand and threw a sound wave at Rei making her double-over untill she fainted from the pain.

"Rei!" Mei shouted but was quickly silenced, as much as she tried she could not utter a single noise. He the grinned "now it's your turn to entertain me! Your brother abandoned you didn't he?"

Malone had a poker-face "so?"

"well _I _have him!"

Malone stayed quiet...it seemed as if she didn't want to talk anymore

"aren't you mad? Worried? Anything?"

"if anything, I'm more worried about Rei, and Aira" she said gesturing to their figures. Mei clutching her throbbing head and Aira rocking in a ball with patterned breathing

"I've always wanted to have light powers..., always wondered what it'd be like to be a creäture of light, is it fun? Is i-"

"out." Kanna said as she jumped down to where the man was "time to settle the score!"

Kanna swiped at the mask, but the man blocked it with his hands. Blood poured out

"hey! Lady with the fire-like hair! How the hell did you get out!?" Natsu yelled his fists banging on the invisible wall

Kanna was preoccupied with the man that had suddenly conjured up his own sword and was now exchanging swipes, he had cut Kanna on the shoulder and she was now bleeding badly.

"Kanna! Please be careful!" said the girl who had watched the battle silently until Kanna had become cut. Kanna had a small smile twitching on her lips "of course I'll be careful!"

_*Beep *Beep *Beep_

"whoops! There I go! Sorry! We'll continue this match later~~" the sword dissapeared

"finally! You bastard! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled Lucy groaned at his attitude

"Natsu. Wait" Erza commanded going over to Aira

" SORRRRRYY! I SAID I NEED TO GO! Bosssss will be angry at me!~~~ but before I go..." he teleported next to Aira and Rei.

"I'll be taking this!" he said tugging on a silver crescent necklace on Aira's neck, Aira slapped his hand away but his hands quickly snatched it

"n-..n-..no" she stuttered

"-and this!" he took one piece of Rei's black pure black **(weird... the reason will come..)**

"Nyx's moon" he murmured softly "Ja-nei! I'll see you next time! And we'll play EVEN more! I'll bring MY friends next time to!" A dark fog crowded the room as he disappeared

"that bastard!" Natsu yelled

"Arriegato, Cynthia" Kanna muttered as the little girl healed her with her magic. Cynthia smiled "anytime!"

Maeve was checking on Aira, and Mei they were still in shock, Erza was concerning watching both of them heal slowly with each second that was passing.

"who are you guys?" Mei said gesturing to Kanna, and Cynthia

"oh...whoops!" Cynthia said "I'm Cynthia, and this is Kanna! We're a part of your guild! We just joined recently, master didn't want to tell anyone about us!"

"nic-..nice to meet you..." Kanna said, her shy attitude slowly returning

"nice to meet you guys!" everyone said

"so-...someone...ca-call H-..Hino-Hinoko..." Aira slowly said touching her other necklace: a tiny whistle made of gold. "Ros-Rose...Call"

Rose slowly took the bracelet, Aira winced at the contact. Rose blew into it and didn't hear anything "Aira..."she said softly "is it broken?"

"n-no...com-coming..."

just as Aira said it everyone had heard a loud 'cawing' and looked up to see a small baby phoenix with flames erupting from its wings. She dived towards Aira and she embraced her with open arms, Natsu stared at the bird just as his stomach grumbled. Lucy hit him on the arm just as he was going to walk towards the bird.

"I thought they were extinct" Hibiki said in awe, Aira whispered something in Hinoko's ears and the phoenix gently nudged her owner's shoulders

"g-go" with a 'caw' it flew into the sky and disappeared.

"What should we do? We told master we wouldn't be back until tomorrow..." Rose said frowning

"uh..minna?...Minna?" Lucy said frantically trying to get everyone's attention, after getting everyone's attention she spoke

"did anyone notice he took the key?" she said looking at the broken glass case

"WHAT!?"

**Done!~~ Hope you enjoyed reading it! I certaintly enjoyed writing it~ Anyway I have a important announcement... *ahem* I will need 1 more OC, BUT it needs to be EXTREMLY special, and the OC will not be in the guid Unmei Hikari, it will probably be in FairyTail or something. The OC needs to be special! So if you think you can make one...go ahead! But don't be mad at me if I don't put it in...**

**Review, and Follow~~ Good-night!**


	6. Chapter 6 A encounter with Loke

**New Chapter~~ Sorry I was very busy**

**Review and follow**

**I do not own FairyTail**

No one's POV

Mei tapped her foot impatiently and silently groaned

"what can we do now?, Rei, and Aira and 'sick' and master doesn't think we're coming back untill the day after tomorrow, and we have 2 visitors, I'm also worried about their condition" she fumed

"actually...we're from _your _guild..." Kanna said timidly

"really? Master never told us about new recruits" Rose said

"she gave us this mission and told us that we we're going to surprise them" Cynthia said.

Rei sweat-dropped "that is really like Master..."

"sooo~~? What are we going to do now? Like you said Master isn't expecting us" Amaya said impatiently

"I know! You guys can stay at our guild!" Lucy said excitingly "I can take about 2 people in my apartment, and some of you guys can stay at the guild!"

The trimens had gathered around Alouette, offering things to her as she just drummed her fingers quickly on a table with a emotionless face. She took a sharp breath "I guess Lucy is right, we should stay at the other guilds, but I don't think your guild will fit us all"

"Some of you guys can stay at our guild!" Hibiki volunteered

"I guess our guild too..." Sting said while shrugging

"our guild too! Love~~" Sherry said while raising her hand and jumping up, and down "Leon! Stop fighting with Gray!" she quickly snapped

"okay so who will go to FairyTail" Amaya intervened

"I'll take Aira, and Rei to my apartment, they should be getting a little more extra care" Lucy said smiling

"who else?"

Maeve quietly raised her hand with an emotionless face

"oh!" Alouette said quickly "we forgot to take that spell off you! Gomen! Gomen!"

Maeve nodded while Alouette hurried over to her and muttered something, a pale orange glow emitted from her hands, and then it was gone.

"so Maev-"

"Kanna and I would also like to go" Cynthia said

"okay! FairyTail is done!"

Alouette sighed "I'll go to Blue Pegasus, at least I know Bob s-"

"how do you know him?" Amaya said eagerly

"A mission__Don't! _Ask what it was"

"I wanna go to Blue Pegasus!" Amaya said

"Amaya and Alouette will go to Blue Pegasus" Mei said

"who will go to Saber Tooth?" Alouette said

"I will" Rose shrugged

"why not?" Atera said

"I'm the only one going to Lamia Scale!?, I have a very bad experience with Obaba" she shivered "not again..., fine!"

"you know? I see your point Mei" Sherry said patting her on the back

"so that's decided, no more talking about it! My head hurts" Alouette said

"I have a question... how are we going to move them?" Lucy said pointing to the place Rei, and Aira currently occupied. They had emotionless faces, and blank eyes they were staring at nothing

"I hope they get well soon..." Maeve said

everyone looked surprised, that was the first sentence she had said this whole time

"I can carry one of them!" Hibiki said eagerly

"no way in hell you bastard!" Mei said kicking Hibiki over

Alouette rolled her eyes "just call Hinoko to pick Aira up, and for Rei..."

"I think I can get Rei.." Cynthia said

"how?" Amaya said helping Mei kick Hibiki over

"I can make water form a soft bed... at least I can try".

She took a deep breath, raising her hands slightly everyone could see the water molecules moving together, forming a small bed"

"won't she just fall through?" Mei said

"nope! Any water I control turns special...see?" She jumped up on the bed "it's also very soft!"

"wow! Perfect" Rose said Cynthia blushed at the compliment

"so what is your power again?" Amaya said

"oh! I use god-slaying magic!"

"anyway we should get going, I'll call Hinoko" Rose said quietly. She picked up the whistle and blew, a little after a flaming phoenix arrived. Natsu stared hungrily at the bird, untill Lucy hit him

"what? It also grew bigger!" he complained

Rose slowly approached the bird as it was picking up its owner, she whispered something

"Lucy, where's your address?" she said. After Lucy had told her she whispered the rest the bird loudly cawed and flew away.

"It should meet you at your apartment_don't worry he'll hide in the woods, he's just going to drop Aira off" Rose said

"so, shall we get going?" Amaya said impatiently.

Atera helped get Rei on one of the beds, she let out a short groan and shifted so she was laying on her side. They walked until they reached the end of the lush forest,

"I guess this is where we part..." Atera said

"okay! Meet us at this location on the day after tomorrow" Alouette said

everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and Alouette gave one satisfied nod. After everyone said their good-byes they slowly parted.

* * *

Lucy slowly lifted Rei, and Aira up onto her bed with the help of Mei. After they had dropped everyone off at FairyTail only Mei had come to help Lucy. They had washed the both of them and laid them on Lucy's bed

"Lucy, where are you going to sleep?" Mei said

"daijoubun! I'll sleep on the couch" Lucy said grinning

"really! It's alright!"

"are...are you sure?"

"yup! Thanks for your help~ You should get going to the guild, I heard it's quite dangerous here at night!"

Mei smiled "I guess your right! I'll come by tomorrow! Bye!" she quickly left.

Lucy smiled and started humming as she went into the bathroom to take a scalding hot bath after she had finished she was starting to make something for dinner Lucy screamed as a bright light came from her food. She took a deep breath after noticing it was just Loke.

"Loke! You scared the shit out of me! Why are you here?" she said rolling her eyes

"aww, you didn't miss me?" he said putting his hand on his chest

"whatever! Anyway why are you here once again?"

"too see those 2 beauties you brought in" he said winking

"Loke! Just tell me the goddamn truth! Or I'll send you back!"

he sighed "you ruin all the fun!" he then turned serious all evidence of him joking around was now gone. "It's about that phy-..Maniac you guys met"

"him?" Lucy said thinking about the memory and how he had 'turned' Rei, and Aira into

"yes that crazy person...Well now I say...he's after you guys, _everyone _Lucy this guys is _seriously _mental, and what's worse is that not even one of the members of the magic council could get him! He's insane! He's unpredictable! And now he's after you guys! I'm seriously worried this dude is one of the most feared people in the Celestial World...

no one...no one... has lived to see what his magic is. I'm guessing those 2 girls were under his influence and now their like that"

"do you know what happened to Rei, and Aira?" Lucy asked intrigued by the story

"...I'm guessing their in a coma of some sort looking at how their eyes are like a black void it's definitely a powerful one, the only way to lift them is getting 'him' to take them out of their coma"

"...well...I think we kinda got him ticked when we wouldn't listen to him explaining about some kind of rule's..." Lucy said.

Loke instantly went on alert "rules!? What!? When!? You got him ticked!? Ohhhh! This is bad!"

"Loke calm down! What's so bad?" Lucy said frantically

Loke took a deep breath "from what I've heard, he only explains 'rules' when he wants you to take part in some sort of death game...It's a wonder you guys are still alive!? How!?"

Lucy gulped "d-..death game..?"

"I don't know anything from there...the people who told me were gruesomely killed the day after" he looked down sadly "I just know _it's not good."_

"wow...this is great! On top of all these problems, put a crazed, physco, lunatic maniac! Trying to kill us in some sort of game...sounds like the regular!" Lucy said

"Lucy I have to go now...please call me if you need help...and do _not _let your guard down during a fight, Hopefully you'll still be alive by then..."

"wait what!? What do you mean about 'being alive by then'? Wait Loke! Can you at least tell me his name!?" Lucy said trying to get answers

Loke looked down grimly "people who have lived to tell the tale have all eventually gone crazy, you can hear them saying only one thing...repeating it over, and over... they call him the

Mad Hatter"

**Wow~~ Now I'm afraid... This is very frightning...Anyway! Review and follow~~**

**I'm soooo sorry I was rushing sooo badly! Gomen!**

** I'll try to update soon...if I can?**


End file.
